Soul Eater next gen
by Jademoto
Summary: As the title says. OcxOc some sexual content that will make it turn to M rated.
1. Chapter 1

Yo Demonica, Angel look there.*Three woman figures stood in the shadows of an alley way. They were facing a creature with scraggly brown hair that had blades sticking out of its body.*

Want more souls!*the thing snarled and smashed into the building trying to kill the 3 girls*

Nice try.

Unsymmetrical beat.*the girl on the right had long black hair tied into a ponytail with three white stripes wrapping halfway around her head. She had abnormal yellow eyes and was wearing a black T-shirt with a white shinigami skull on it with black shorts and black sneakers. Then the girl on the left looked exactly like her except she had white hair with three black stripes in her hair and had a white T-shirt with a black shinigami skull, white shorts and white sneakers*

Weapon form now.* a girl with messy ash blonde hair had olive green eyes was wearing a black shirt that stopped above her ribcage that had dark yellow and black stripped sleeves also had a black mini skirt with black knee socks and black dress shoes was holding a scythe in each hand. The one in her right hand had a white blade with a black handle and the one in her left hand had a white handle with a black blade*

Ready Harinu?

Your Soul is mine.*She chased after the beast*Wow you are really slow.*She ran in front of it and chopped into pieces leaving a red soul. The two scythes transformed back into the identical girls the one with black hair grabbed the red soul*

Soul collect.*the soul disappeared into her palm*

Soul number 15…84 more to go…*Harinu grinned showing a mouthful of shark-teeth*We'll just have to keep collecting then.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Rei wanna see if we can sneak up on the girls this time?"*a man with long black hair had pink eyes and was wearing a white T-shirt with dark blue jeans and had black tennis shoes he stood next to a smaller more frail boy who had pink hair tan skin with grayish blue eyes and was wearing a blue sweater with a black shinigami skull, white jeans with black sneakers he hid in the corner*

"Remember last time we snuck up on them Harinu, Harinu chopped us so hard we were in the hospital for 3 days and she didn't even try to hurt us!"

"What is this about scaring us again?..."*The 2 boys jumped at the sound of the ash blonde's voice with the twins standing next to her*" I think you know what happened last time…"*the boys cringed in fear as Harinu held up a dictionary*

"No, no, no! please no chop!"*then a back haired girl that had blue eyes with white star pupils was wearing a blue tank top with tan trim, white jean skirt and had blue high heels walked over to Harinu*

"Harinu Lord Kid wants you…"

"I hope it's not because of the symmetry in my hair again."

"Oh and Carson he wants you to."*Harinu shrugged and looked at Carson*

"Well I'm not doing anything so okay."

"Thanks Baki for telling us we'll see you guys later."*The pair walked down the street*

"I think he wants to either check up on my black blood or your insanity levels."

"Harinu?...Dont worry about it."* he gave Harinu a peck on the lips and hugged her*

"I know, I know…It's just because of my black blood it can also make you go insane quicker which could make you into a full fledged kishin which means I have to kill you."

"Harinu your black blood is not making me go more insane then I normally am. I'll say it again don't worry know let's go see your uncle alright."

"Okay."*The two walked down the street with Carson having a hand around her shoulder*

Few minutes later…

"Hey Uncle…"

"Hello Harinu how are you?"

"what did you want us here for?"

"I'm going to have check Harinu's black blood."

"Fine with me."*a man with a screw walked in*

"Hello Harinu."

"Can we get this over with please."

"Okay hold out your arm."*He took a scapel out of his pocket and cut from her wrist to the bend of her arm pure black blood poured slowly down her arm then it stopped in mid drop it started flooding back into her cut and then crystalized.*"Huh still fully black blooded."

"Well I'm heading back home see you guys later oh and tell aunt Serene I said hi."*Harinu walked out of the death room her eyes dulled*


	3. Chapter 3

Harinu's POV

"Damn it I hate those things!"*I looked at the cut that was crystalized with black blood* "Huh? Oh know this place this is where I first met Carson."

*Flashback*

"So Rei did you find a meister yet?"*Rei shook his head and looked down at his feet*

"Unfortunately no, I can't find a person who can match my wavelength."*Harinu and Rei turned on a street corner Harinu ran into someone and fell on her butt the other person also fell down*

"Hey watch where you're going bud!"*Harinu looked at the person it was Carson he got up and held out his hand*

"Sorry about that miss I was heading to the DWMA to find a weapon partner."*she took his hand and he pulled her up*

"Well my friend here is a weapon and he needs a meister."* Rei waved nervously*

"Well if that is alright with him."

"It's perfectly fine!"

"So what's your name?"

"Carson Takimata and what's yours?"

"Harinu Evans."

"Well it's nice to meet you two."

"Excuse me Carson would you like to come with us to the coffee shop?"*Carson shrugged his shoulders*

"Sure why not."

*End of Flashback*

"It's been three years since then. I remember how much of a shock it was when we found Carson was a kishin, Rei freaked so badly he acted like uncle Crona."*I laughed so hard at that memory of Rei running and screaming like an idiot and then passing out on the floor*

"Having some good going down memory lane moments?"*I knew who it was as I felt his hands wrapping around my waist and I giggled*

"I wonder who ever that is."*I used my soul perception that I inherited from mom but there was mine and Carson's but there was pure madness coming from Carson's soul.*"Carson?..."("No, no, no! This can't be happening! He was fine when I left!"*I turned to see Carson's pink eyes turn dark red he was grinning like a mad man*

"Carson stop!"*My anti-magic wavelength projected around us, the madness disappeared partly and Carson's eyes turned back to pink*

"Harinu what happened?"

*Carson's POV*

" What the hell happened?"*Harinu was shaking and tears flooded her face. I don't remember what happened. I saw the marks from my hands on her hips and I felt Harinu's wavelength expanded*

"Carson you almost went full kishin on me."*She put her arms around my neck while I stood there in shock*

"Well you would've tooken a gigantic dictionary and smashed my skull into two across the world."*Harinu grinned showing me her mouthful of pearly white shark teeth*

"Speaking of that…HARINU-!"

"Oh fuck I'm gonna die!"

"Chop!"* A very thick dictionary was smashed into my cranium making blood gush out*

"Ow…"


End file.
